JP2005-321020A discloses a mono-tube type shock absorber that has a rod guide fitted onto an end portion of a cylinder for supporting a piston rod via a bush disposed on an inner periphery and an oil seal disposed on an opposite side of a liquid chamber of the rod guide for sealing between the piston rod and the cylinder.
The above-described shock absorber includes a housing portion in which a seal lip of the oil seal is housed, on a surface of the oil seal side of the rod guide.